In memoriam
by No Fate 1990
Summary: The Connor Reese family remembers 911 and then celebrate the holidays.Reviews are welcome.
1. memory

Date: 4-2-2012

Scene 1: The Kitchen

One year old Kitty Reese (hungry, she runs into the kitchen): Mommy, is it breakfast time yet?

Sarah(preparing plates for everyone): Kit, you made it downstairs just in time for breakfast

Kitty: Do you need any help with anything?

Sarah(giving Kitty the dinner bell): You can ring the dinner bell

Chance (grabbing hold of the bell): No, I want to ring the dinner bell

Kitty (complaining): Mommy..

Sarah: Chance, its your sister's turn to ring the bell this time

Chance (with a sigh): Alright

(Kitty rings the dinner bell and everyone else comes downstairs. John and Cameron walk into the kitchen followed by Kyle and Derek who are dressed up in their army uniform)

Scene 2: The dining room-everyone is eating their meals

Sarah(to Kyle and Derek): Whats up with all of the patriotism?

Derek: It is patriotic day

John: So what?

Kyle: We are proud to be Americans

Cameron: I thank you for explaining

Derek: Today is a beautiful day just like that fateful Tuesday morning ten years ago. Everyday is 911 for me.

Sarah: Thats sad

Kyle: I feel sorry for you, Derek

Kitty: I wasn't alive back then. I am like who is Osama Bin-laden?

Chance: Who is Osama?

Sarah: Children, Osama Bin-laden is a terrorist

Kitty: What is a terrorist?

Sarah: A terrorist is someone who afflicts terror upon a group of people

Chance: Why is Osama Bin-laden evil?

Sarah: He was the mastermind behind the 911 attacks

Kitty: What is 911?

Sarah: The world trade center and the pentagon were bombed on September 11, 2001 in which was ten years ago. You weren't born back then so you don't have a vivid memory of it.

Kyle: Sarah, I can't believe you told an one year old that kind stuff. That type of discussion isn't meant for children.

Sarah: I am sorry

Kyle: I forgive you, Sarah, Kitty needed to know the truth

Kitty: I wish that I was born during the eighties

Chance: Me too

John: No, Kitty, the eighties was my decade

Sarah: Noone is ever safe, never forget that

Kitty: Ok, Mommy, whatever you say

Kyle(referring to Kitty): Miraculously, hope was still able to triumph over tragedy

Sarah: I remember that I was had cancer when I was pregnant with Kitty two years ago. Now I am in remission and looking forward to Kitty's second birthday in which will take place on December 20.

John: Thankfully, I didn't live through nine eleven. I didn't get a chance to experience nine eleven due to time traveling.

Sarah: John, we should still honor the memories of those who died that day

Cameron: Definitely

John(singing): Please wake me up when September ends

Kitty: Why do people have to die?

Sarah: Angels wouldn't exist if people didn't die

Chance: Do I have an guardian angel?

Sarah: Yes of course, sweetheart

Cameron: I thank you for explaining


	2. everything to me

Date: 4-12-2012

Scene 1: Kyle and Sarah are eating at Subway.

Kyle(singing to Sarah): I love you, Sarah

Sarah(smiling): I love you too

Kyle: What are you going to do next with your life?

Sarah(taking a bite out of her sub sandwich): I don't know

Kyle(taking a bite out of his sub sandwich): You should travel around the world

Sarah(laughing): Only in my dreams

Kyle(taking a sip of his drink): You are right, children come first

Sarah: I am half way through my forties

Kyle: Sarah, you don't look old to me. You may be forty six, but you have a little life left in you yet.

Sarah: If you told me two years ago that I would have a child in my forties, I would've never believed you.

Kyle: You are good with them, Kitty and Chance

Sarah: I wish the rest of our family was here at subway with us

Kyle: They are quite busy at the moment

Sarah(curious): Have you been planning a surprise for me?

Kyle(lying to Sarah): No

Sarah(doubtful): I don't believe you

Kyle: I want you to discover the truth for yourself

Sarah(complaining): I hate secrets

Kyle(with a smirk): You will thank me later

(All of a sudden Kyle's cellphone rings and Kyle answers his phone)

Kyle (talking into the phone): Hello, this is Kyle speaking and who is this?

John (talking on the other side of the phone): OH MY GOD, Cromartie is over here at the house

Kyle (assuring John): Don't worry, your mom and me are on our way home

John (hanging up the phone): Please hurry up

Kyle (talking to Sarah): We have to go home right now, its an emergency

Sarah (following Kyle out of the restaurant): Kyle, what is the emergency?

Kyle (helping Sarah into his truck): Cromartie is at the house

Sarah (getting out her guns): Thank God, I have my guns with me

Scene 2: The Connors' house

Kyle (escorting Sarah through the front door): Please don't be afraid, I will protect you

Sarah (holding a gun in her hand as she walks down the hallway): I can't see anything because all of the lights are off

(All of a sudden Kyle turns on the light switches and Everyone shouts out surprise)

Sarah (shocked and confused): What the hell?

Kyle: Sarah, we are at your party

Sarah (yelling at Kyle): I thought that I told you I didn't like surprises

Kyle (laughing): I am sorry

Sarah (looking around for Cromartie): Where is Cromartie?

John: Mom, I lied about Cromartie being at the house. It was only just a joke and Dad knew about it.

Sarah (with a sigh): Funny boys..

Kitty and Chance (running into Sarah's arms):, Mommy

Sarah (smiling): Thanks, sweethearts

Derek (hungry, he is agitated): I am hungry so let us eat right now

John (rubbing his stomach): Derek, I know how you feel

Cameron: Sarah, I cooked most of the food

Sarah: Thats so sweet of you, Tin Miss

Kyle (wrapping his arms around Sarah's waist): I love you

Sarah (kissing Kyle): I love you too

(The Connor Reese Clan gather around the table to eat their dinner and the rest is history)


	3. learning to breathe

Date: 4-14-12

Situation: Kitty's day of celebration

Scene 1: Kyle and Sarah's bedroom

Sarah(getting out of bed to do her morning stretches): Something feels different about today

Kyle(throwing a pillow at Sarah): Today is Kitty's special day, silly girl

Sarah(dodging the attack): I already knew that. I remember I discovered I was pregnant with her back on this day three years ago.

Kyle(getting out of bed to hug Sarah): I thank you for giving birth to Kitty

Sarah(trying to fight back tears): I promised myself that I wouldn't cry today

Kyle(embracing Sarah again): You have been through a lot during these past two years. You are a survivor and I love you for it.

Sarah(choked up): Things will eventually get better for us

Kitty(running into the room, she shouts): Today is my birthday! Today is my birthday!

Kyle(pulling Kitty into a tight embrace): Today is all about you, birthday girl. So what do you want to do?

Kitty(smiling): Daddy, I want to go to I HOP

Sarah: Kit, I thought that you loved my pancakes

Kitty: I do love your pancakes, but I want to go to I HOP

Scene 2: I HOP

(The Connor Crew are sitting at a table eating their breakfast)

John(to Kitty): Kit, how do you like your chocolate chip pancakes

Kitty(talking with her mouth full of food): They are delicious

John: Wow, thats cool

Sarah: I can't believe it has already been two years

Kyle: We have surely accomplished a lot of things during these past few years

Sarah: I don't know where to begin

(A group of I HOP waiters and waitresses gather around the table and sing happy birthday to Kitty. They leave and Kitty enjoys the rest of her meal)

Kitty(to her parents): What do you remember about the day I was born?

Kyle: Your mom and I were walking through the park when her water broke. We were like oh my god, here comes kitty.

Kitty(laughing): Really?

Sarah: Giving birth for me was hard, but you were worth the pain of childbirth.

John(disgusted): Mom, I am eating my breakfast. I don't want to hear none of your crazy giving birth stories.

Sarah(laughing): I am sorry, John

Kyle(to Kitty): Kit, are you getting exciting about your birthday party?

Kitty(with enthusiasm): Definitely

John: I know how much you love Dora the explorer. You want the theme of your party to revolve around Dora the Explorer, isn't that correct?

Kitty(excited): Definitely

Sarah: Kitty, you are going to have the best birthday party ever.

Kitty: Every year I have to share my birthday with baby Jesus. It doesn't bother me because I like being a Christmas baby.

Scene 2: Kyle and Sarah are setting up the house for the party. The rest of the gang are out of the house getting more things for the party. Since Kitty likes Dora the explorer, the theme of the party is Dora the Explorer.

Sarah: I can't believe that it has already been two years

Kyle: It feels as if it was only just yesterday that Kitty was a baby.

Sarah: Kids surely do grow up fast

Kitty(approaching Kyle and Sarah): I am bored, is it party time yet?

Sarah(amused, she laughs): No

Kitty(frowning, she crosses her arms): Why not?

Kyle: Kit, it is only just two and the party doesn't start until four

Kitty(leaving Sarah and Kyle to go watch an episode of Dora the Explorer in the den): I am off to explore the world with Dora then

Kyle(with a sigh): Children and Cartoons

Scene 3: The birthday party

Everyone(singing): Happy birthday, Kitty

Kitty(smiling): Thanks

John: I am hungry so go ahead and blow out your candles

(After Kitty blows out her candles, she cuts herself and everyone else a slice of cake)

Derek: What did you wish for?

Kitty: I wished for a sibling

Derek(doubtful): The stork is running out of babies to give to people. Your wish will probably never come true.

Kitty: Dreams do come true, trust me

Kyle(aiming a camera at Kitty): Sweetheart, please smile ans say cheese

(Obediently, Kitty smiles and says cheese in which makes Kyle smile)

John(eating his slice of cake): This cake is so good

Sarah: Tin Miss, I thank you so much for picking up the cake from the store

Cameron: I had the cake decorated especially just for Kit since she likes Dora the Explorer

Sarah(smiling): Thats so sweet of you


	4. open your eyes and heart

Date: 4-24-2012

Sarah's p.o.v

Temporary excitement

Road to nowhere

Armageddon

Valley of death

Endless self sacrifice

Lingering ashes of yesterday

Impossible unachievable pipe dreams

Give me a sign, heaven

Hello again, but we will have to say goodbye soon

Time waits for noone in the end


	5. dreams can come true

Date: 5-2-2012

Scene: The Kitchen

(Sarah is making pancakes for her family)

Kyle(wrapping his arms around Sarah): Good morning, beautiful girl

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle: I am hungry so where is my breakfast?

Sarah(giving Kyle a plate full of pancakes): This plate is for you

Kyle(complaining): You made pancakes again?

Sarah: I made the pancakes with love

Kyle(sitting down at the table): Thank you

Sarah(smiling): You are welcome

Kitty and Chance (shouting, they runs into the kitchen): Mommy and Daddy

Sarah(pulling Kitty and Chance into an embrace): I love you so much

Kyle(to Kitty and Chance): Kit, where is my hug?

Kitty and Chance (hugging Kyle): Daddy, I love you

Kyle(admiring the kids' beauty): You are just so cute

John (approaching Sarah): Good morning, mom

Sarah(hugging John): I love you

John(kissing Sarah's forehead): I love you too

Sarah(giving John a plate of pancakes): I made these pancakes especially for you

John(sitting down at the table): Thanks

(Derek and Cameron enter the kitchen with a huge appetite. Sarah gives Derek and Cameron their plates and then indulges in the fruits of her labor)


	6. You love me and I love you too

Date: 5-7-2012

Kyle's p.o.v

It is odd for a person to be joyful

when all hell is breaking loose in

their lives. As I go about my day

I realize it is possible for people

such as myself to be happy all

of the time. People laugh while

they are having fun playing games

at a party. Joyful, they forget about

their problems making heaven to come

alive for me. United in one spirit, saints

praise God together at church and embrace

each other. Joyful, they forget about their

problems while they pour out their hearts

before the Lord. They have peace for they know

God will protect them during every hour of each

passing day. All of the love and happiness in the

air makes me to forget about my own issues so

the need for tissues expires. Optimistic, I fall in

love with hope and forget about every little tragic

thing that has happened to me. Life may not always

be fair and not everyone may have hair, but I am still

going to believe in the power of magic. Staying strong,

I won't wear a frown on my face and allow the world

to keep me down. You love me and I love you too,

you hold me so tight that you breathe life back right

into my soul.


	7. End of the world as we know it

Date: 5-10-2012

Sarah's p.o.v

These painful blue skies prophesy a lifetime full of grief and no belief in God's existence.

These painful blue skies, silent screams of anguish is a death wish come true.

Dying slowly, fading light, faded glory sing a rosary onto Mother Mary in his holiness' sanctuary.

Dying slowly, fading celestial light, bring on the night and sing the blues.

Caught up in an another new wave of emotion, every tear shed gives a voice to fear.

Slipping away from view, eyesight remains blurry and nothing appears to be clear anymore.

Slipping away from view, who knew death would be so near and beheld so dear to the heart?

Who knew dying young would feel so right and yet be wrong at the same time?

Everlong absence, unwanted presence, ghostly dark existence.

Never going to be the same again, fate weighs heavily on the brain.

Never going to be the same again, it will rain for an eternity.

Gone too soon just like the sunset, be laid to rest somewhere over the moon at noon.

Beauty made out of ashes, bittersweet symphony, requiem for a dream, please cast a shadow upon the earth.


	8. Stand in the rain

Date: 5-11-2012

Situation: Kyle celebrates his birthday

Scene: The Connor's house

Kyle(wearing a blindfold, he walks through the door): I can't see anything, this is not funny

Sarah(hand in hand, she leads Kyle into the den): Just keep your eyes close and follow my lead

Kyle(squeezing Sarah's hand): I trust you

(Sarah unties Kyle's blindfold and everyone shouts out happy birthday kyle)

Kyle: Sarah, I remember I threw you a surprise birthday party last year. This must be your form of payback.

Sarah: You are correct

Kyle: Why do you have to be so uptight all of the time?

Sarah: Thats how I roll

Kitty(running into Kyle's arms): Daddy, I drew a picture of you

Kyle(looking at the picture): You drew a picture of us, thats just so cute

Kitty(anxious): So do you like my picture?

Kyle: Yes of course, I like your picture

Camera(pointing a camera at Kyle and Kitty): Please smile and say cheese

(Kyle and Kitty smile and say cheese for the camera bringing a smile to Sarah's face)

Derek(bringing Kyle his birthday cake): It is time for you to blow out your birthday candles

(John, Cameron, Kitty and Sarah gather around to sing happy birthday to Kyle)

Everyone(singing): Happy birthday to you

Kyle(blowing out his candles): Thanks

(After Kyle blows out his candles, everyone grabs a slice of cake)

John: Dad, how old are you now?

Kyle: Why does it matter?

John: I am just curious

Kyle: Keep on dreaming

Sarah(seducing Kyle): How does it feel to be married to an older woman?

Kyle(teasing Sarah): You are such a cougar

Sarah(teasing Kyle): You are such a tiger

Kyle: Thats how we roll

Sarah: No doubt

Derek(with a sigh): lovers


End file.
